Goes The Pain
by astral-angel
Summary: An attack on Lillian leads to a series of unforeseen events...Part 3 up! RR ppl! Characters - Lita, Lillian, Christian, Chris Jericho, Stacy Kiebler, Billy Kidman, both Hardys, and more!
1. Default Chapter

Goes The Pain 

**WWE**

**Disc: **You know the drill – I own no-one. 

**Rating: **Minor R for whole fic – may go up

**Notes: **Set after Judgement Day – roster split ended at the PPV. No other changes - Edge's not hurt though. Current GM's are all co-commissioners. Oh, and I know the poll said Trish/Kidman, but I'm gonna go with Stacy/Kidman for this – it works better. 

Response to Karen's challenge.

4. -Lita/Edge, Lita/Jeff, Lita/Christian, or Lita/Jericho  
-Shawn Michaels/Lillian, Jericho/Lillian, or Christian/Lillian  
-Molly/Kidman, Stacy/Kidman, or Trish/Kidman  
-Paul Heyman as a slimy pervert and Torrie as his personal 'Barbie doll'  
-Lillian getting attacked (could be by Heyman or someone else) and the guy   
for her pairing finding her (they shouldn't be together at the beginning of   
the fic)  
-Torrie trying to break up one of the couples at Heyman's urging  
-Kidman telling Torrie off (they should have a past with one another)  
-Heyman and Torrie getting what they deserve =)

Part 1 

The petite blonde walked hurriedly towards the rental car, aware that she was one of the last people to leave the arena. Her breath formed little puffs of mist in the shadows cast by the dim streetlamps and the heels on her boots made sharp tapping noise against the footpath. 

Breathing a sigh of relief she arrived at her car, fishing her keys out of her purse. She shivered, an odd feeling of foreboding creeping along her neck. Then she stiffened, her scream cut short by the large warm hand clamped over her mouth. 

Lillian whirled around, her eyes widening in a combination of anger, fear, shock, and recognition as she stared into the shadowed face of her attacker. She struggled futilely, fear overcoming her at his sly smirk. She yelled, the sound breaking the eerie quiet surrounding the arena parking lot. Lillian's blue eyes narrowed angrily, the man's grip painfully tight on her arms.

The blonde ring announcer stared into the eyes of a man she had once called friend, and felt a sharp stab of pure, unadulterated fear pierce her heart. The once familiar eyes were wild and unfocused, and knowing what he had done to Lita less than a week ago, she shuddered. 

A well of anger rose in her chest and with a strength she didn't know she possessed, Lillian suddenly clawed at him, the sharp edges of the keys tearing at flesh. The man howled in pain, or anger, she didn't know, and lashed out at her, his fist catching the side of her jaw. 

Her head rocked back with the force of the blow and Lillian suddenly realised with absolute certainty that she had to get out of there and fast. Stumbling, she twisted around him, crying out when she felt him grab a hold of her hair. 

She heard him laugh and winced as he increased his grip. He whispered something she didn't quite catch, but Lillian didn't have time to ponder the elusive comment as he shoved her to the ground. Lillian hissed in pain as she felt the rough gravel tear at her cheek, glad she had decided to wear pants that night. 

She increased her struggles as he tried to straddle her, adrenaline coursing through her veins. The blonde winced as he roughly flipped her over, her arms raw from the harsh bite of the ground. She felt his hands at her top and struck out, out of her mind with fear. 

A scream left her lips, the sound of his laugh chilling her to the bone. His hands began to roam her body and she screamed again, her wordless pleas shrill. Lillian whimpered as his fingers dug into her, terror echoing in her voice. 

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps could be heard, and Lillian's hopes were raised. She screamed again, almost fainting with happiness as her attacker got off of her and sprinted away. She closed her eyes in relief and then opened them when she felt somebody standing over her. 

"Lillian?" The fact that for the first time since she had known him the man's voice sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world made Lillian want to laugh. Instead, the blonde ring announcer simply burst into tears at the sight of Christian's concerned expression.

**TBC??**


	2. Part 2

Goes The Pain 

**WWE**

**Disc: **You know the drill – I own no one. 

**Rating: **Minor R for whole fic – may go up

**Pairings: **Lita/Jericho, Lillian/Christian, Stacy/Kidman

**Notes: **Set after Judgement Day – roster split ended at the PPV. No other changes - Edge's not hurt though. Current GM's are all co-commissioners. 

**Part (2/?)**

Christian stared at the blonde ring announcer in shock before quickly kneeling down next to her.

"Lillian?" His blue eyes widened again as Lillian threw herself into his arms, sobs racking her petite frame. He ran his hands over her hair uncomfortably, not quite sure what to do. 

"Sssh, honey, it's okay…he's gone, he can't hurt you…" The soft words left his lips unconsciously, his motions slowly coming more easily. The blonde woman in his arms kept crying, though the sobs weren't as violent as they had been before. 

Christian kept whispering to her, a strange and unwelcome feeling of over protectiveness welling up inside of him. His voice died down as Lillian slowly stilled in his arms. He looked down, brushing long strands of fine hair away from her face, the relief he felt at her lack of crying cut short by the fact that the ring announcer seemed to be asleep. He frowned, noticing the tears that had dried on her face, his blue eyes sparking with anger.

"Christian? Hey, dude, where are you?" A voice broke the silence in the parking lot, Jericho stopping short when he caught sight of Christian. 

"What the hell?" Christian glared at him, motioning for him to quiet down. 

"She was attacked – or, someone tried to attack her…" Christian turned his gaze back to the woman sleeping in his arms.

"Is she okay?"

"She cried herself to sleep..." Christian replied, and then frowned as he saw Jericho pick up Lillian's purse. "What are you doing?"

Chris shrugged. "Looking for a cell phone…" He dug around in his purse, his hands finding the familiar smooth plastic. "Or a key card to a hotel room…" He held the card up triumphantly before jogging towards their rental car.

Christian stared after him in mild shock before smiling slightly. "Crazy bastard…" He muttered under his breath as Jericho recklessly pulled the car up to him.

"Well…you coming or not? She's staying in the same hotel as us…" Chris called out impatiently before opening the back door for Christian. 

Christian shrugged, and tried to get up without waking the sleeping diva. After quite a few awkward manoeuvre's, he finally managed to slide into the car, Lillian still sleeping peacefully. 

"I hope whoever she's rooming with is still there…" Jericho muttered before peeling out of the parking lot. At Christian's questioning glance, he shrugged. "Whoever it is, they'll be able to look after her better than we could…"

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Christian breathing a sigh of relief as they slipped into the elevator without incident. Jericho glanced at Lillian's key card before pushing in a floor number.

Walking across the carpeted floor, he stopped in front of a door, slipping the key card in. The green light flashed and he swung the door open, only to stop dead in tracks.

**TBC?**


	3. Part 3

Title: Goes The Pain 
    
    **Author:** Mauzi
    
    **E-mail:** astral_angel_from_hell@yahoo.com.au
    
    **Category:** WWE

**Pairings: **Lita/Jericho, Lilian/Christian, Stacy/Kidman
    
    **Disclaimer:** None of the characters you recognize belong to me.
    
    **Distribution:** ask first
    
    **Rating:** *R 

**Spoilers:** Set after Judgement Day – roster split ended at the PPV. No other changes - Edge's not hurt though. Current GM's are all co-commissioners. 
    
    **Summary:** Pain comes in many forms… always in the people you know. 

**Notes:** Response to Karen's challenge.

4. -Lita/Edge, Lita/Jeff, Lita/Christian, or Lita/Jericho  
-Shawn Michaels/Lilian, Jericho/Lilian, or Christian/Lilian  
-Molly/Kidman, Stacy/Kidman, or Trish/Kidman  
-Paul Heyman as a slimy pervert and Torrie as his personal 'Barbie doll'  
-Lilian getting attacked (could be by Heyman or someone else) and the guy for her pairing finding her (they shouldn't be together at the beginning of the fic)  
-Torrie trying to break up one of the couples at Heyman's urging  
-Kidman telling Torrie off (they should have a past with one another)  
-Heyman and Torrie getting what they deserve =)

Part 3 

She bit her lip nervously, glancing at her watch ant then at the door worriedly. Her long red hair hung damply around her face, the loose t-shirt and sweatpants engulfing her slim frame. She glanced at the phone, willing it to ring, her fingers itching to call Lilian. The show had to have finished almost an hour ago, and the blonde ring announcer had said she'd come straight back.

Lita's head shot up as she heard the doorknob twist and the door swing open. She scrambled up, relief on her face, when the person stepped through. Her mouth dropped open in shock, her hazel eyes widening. 

"What the hell?" The voice was familiar, as was the man. Lita closed her eyes, and then opened them again. Nope. She wasn't hallucinating. Chris Jericho really was standing in her hotel room. She opened her mouth to reply when she caught sight of Christian. Her already pale face whitened even more.

"What happened?" She pushed past Jericho, her voice frantic. Christian exchanged a glance with Chris, and then spoke, his voice hesitant. 

"I was leaving the arena when I heard someone scream." He shuddered slightly, remembering the sound of pure terror in Lilian's voice. "I went to see who it was when I found Lilian on the ground, and some guy running off. I didn't get a look at the bastard's face though." He heard Lita inhale sharply, saw her hands start to tremble, and was confused by the sudden stab of understanding and dawning horror in the woman's eyes. 

"No… oh, god no…" She backed away, her voice choking as she noticed for the first time Lilian's torn cheek and hands, as well as how her top was stretched, as if someone had been pulling at it. Christian hastily shook his head.

"I got there in time Lita… he didn't rape her or anything. She just cried herself to sleep." He saw her flinch at the word rape, and was about to ask her which bed he should put Lilian on, when the tall redhead shook her head violently.

"No, you don't understand… oh, god…" She perched on the edge of her bed again, her fists clenched tightly. Jericho raised an eyebrow, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Understand what?" Lita bowed her head, tears forming in her eyes. Christian exchanged a glance with Jericho before walking to the second bed in the room and gently laying Lilian down, and then returning to where Jericho was still waiting for Lita to speak.

Lita shook her head slowly, breathing deeply as if to calm herself, before speaking, her voice trembling. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." She lifted her head to look at them, running a hand through her damp hair. "Thank you." She spoke quietly, her eyes trained on Christian. The blonde in question shifted on his feet, uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"Uh, no problem." He said slowly, his eyes travelling to the blonde woman in the next bed.

"Understand what, Lita?" Chris asked her, his voice tight. She glared at him.

"I said it's nothing, all right?" She glanced between the two Canadians. "Look, I'm grateful that you guy's helped Lilian out and all, but I really think you should leave now." Christian nodded, and moved to the door before stopping.

"Lita?" She looked at him questioningly. "Make sure she's all right, okay?" She nodded, a slightly perturbed expression on her face. She then turned to look impatiently at Jericho who was still standing in the same spot. 

"Well?"

"I'm not leaving unless you explain what you meant Lita." He said, his blue eyes darkening at the incredulous looks both Christian and Lita were giving him.

"Are you mentally deficient or something? I told you, it was nothing!" Lita spat at him, exasperated. She'd be forever grateful to them for saving Lil, but that didn't mean she was going to spill her guts to them. Chris stepped closer to her, frowning when he saw the spark of fear in her eyes. 

"Lita, you don't say things like that if you don't mean anything." 

"Look, Chris, maybe we should just go." Christian interrupted, his expression now wary. Jericho shook his head, his blue eyes boring into Lita's. The redhead just stared at him, before the glare faded, revealing day's of exhaustion on her pretty face.

"Just leave it Jericho, please…" Her voice was weary, and Chris felt a stab of guilt before he strengthened his resolve.

"I can't Lita." His own voice was troubled. Lita sighed, looking away.

"You don't understand…" She repeated, her voice suddenly angry. Chris and Christian both frowned, shaken by the anguish present in her voice.

"Lita?" This time Chris's voice was quiet, questioning. Suddenly the redhead turned to face them again, her eyes pained. Her voice was low, but the two blonde men heard her clearly, her words shocking them.

"It's my fault okay! It's my fault that he attacked her! God, if I'd just listened, or done something… it's my fault…"

**TBC**


End file.
